Dragonhorse
by MadHat886
Summary: Ranma once again finds himself in a new place with the same old problems. Harem


!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma or Ikkitousen that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Dragonhorse –

Ranma found himself trap between two groups of doom. On one side is Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi who had drop on in without warning. They were very angry as they stared down at the new girls that had fallen for him. He had met the new girls when he moved in with his mother after the failed wedding having enough with Akane.

The first girl is Hakufu, a blonde air head who likes to fight. He met her when he was out doing some training by the river. Hakufu having seen him training decided to attack him to see how strong he is. After the fight with Hakufu being knocked out he carried her home where it turned out that her mother is a friend of his. Who is pressing that he and her daughter should get together, which Hakufu doesn't mind.

Then there's Ryomou, a blue haired girl who likes to dress up as a maid in fights. She also wears an eye patch. She goes to the same school as Hakufu does. After hearing of Hakufu's defeat she went and fought him. He beat her and for some reason she had fallen for him. All he did was say that she's a cute girl and that wearing an eye patch didn't make her ugly.

Ryofu a strong bisexual fighter with a very promiscuous personality and a habit for dressing skimpy. She and her lover Chinkyuu decided to seek him out together after he had saved Chinkyuu from those guys that were going to rape her. He and Ryofu would train with each other at his mother's home while Chinkyuu would talk with his mother. After learning about his curse that changed him to a busty short redhead, just made the two want him even more.

Ukitsu a dark-skinned girl who wears extremely heavy body weights and is an amazing fighter who has mastered nearly every type of martial arts in existence, using them instinctively and masterfully with nearly no chi whatsoever. He had met her while training in the park and offered to help her train while she helped him in learning the styles she knows. During those long hours training together where they held each other close as they showed the other how it's done, she fell for him.

The last four are, Kanu who is believed to be the most feared and powerful Toushi around, she even carries the nearly invincible Blue Dragon Crescent Blade from her predecessor; she also has overwhelming chi.

Ryuubi a clutzy, ditzy bespectacled bookworm with seemingly no combat skills. She can't even swim. She has a fear of homosexuals, wondering if she is homosexual herself, and convinced that Kanu and Chouhi are lesbians who are attracted to her.

Chouhi, Ryuubi's best friend and an avid snack-lover. She's a tomboy that reminds him of Akane but with a much better body than the brat could ever hope of having.

And finally Chou-un who almost always has her eyes closed, silver hair, and carries a Japanese sword. She is arguably the most skilled out of the four. Contrary to her looks, she is very laid back. And all of them have fallen for him as well after he had joined their school and somehow ending up joining the student council. It's strange that he's the only guy there and that all of the girls of the school keep on eyeing him like a piece of meat. (1)

"You get new girls?" Shampoo growled as she grips her maces.

"These girls think they can take you from me?" Kodachi ask.

"What do they have that we don't?" Ukyo ask.

"We all have big boobs!" Hakufu shouted out. Causing all the other girls to blush, as all of the girls on her side all have a DD cup or bigger, while Ranma's old girls have smaller cup sizes.

"That's it!" Ukyo shouted as she, Shampoo, and Kodachi jump the other girls. Ranma tried to stop it but was pulled into the fry as the girls fought more like small girls than the train fighters that they are. They were pulling each others hair and ripping the clothes of the others off.

That's when his mother and her friend Hakufu's widowed, extremely promiscuous and flirtatious mother, a strong fighter, and a loving yet strict mother who is not above getting drunk at parties with her daughter or pummeling her into the floorboards. Goei and Nodoka stood there gasping, the younger girls hearing the door opening froze in their place wondering what would happen once their love interest mother saw what they're doing.

"What do we have here?" Goei smirks as she to her mind knew what was going on.

"I'm glad to see that you all decided to work together, I know how shy my son is but could you girls have done it without ripping his clothes like that?" Nodoka ask.

The younger people in the room quickly saw what the two older ladies are seeing. Ranma was on the bottom with his pants, shirt were rip off and his boxers were still loosely on. Kodachi was sitting on his chest, Hakufu's groin was position right on his face, while Ryuubi's face was right above his. The girls were all around him with their clothes rip in certain places that showed off more than they should. And they were also in positions that made it look like they were all making out with each other waiting for their turn with Ranma.

"See, I told you they would come up with something that would make all of them happy," Goei said to her friend.

"I hope you kids are using protection," Nodoka said. "I'm not that edger to be a grandmother. You girls shouldn't have kids before you're ready just to make me happy you should wait till after you're done with school before giving me grandchildren."

"They're old enough to decide for themselves," Goei smiled as she pulls her friend out of the room. "Now let them be."

"Make sure you girls give Ranma some breathers or he won't be able to do all of you," Nodoka called out as she closes the door.

Ranma knew he was in trouble as all the girls turn their eyes on him.

"You're mother now thinks were lust craze bimbos!" Chinkyuu shouted.

"Why didn't you say something!" Ukyo adds as they all stared at him trap underneath them.

"Well you girls do act like that," Ranma said once again talking without thinking. All the girls glared at him.

"Why you!" Ryuubi growled as she rips off his boxers. "Why would we want… some… one… so…"

She and the other girls anger faded as they stared at his manhood which thanks to the fight had the blood flowing through it. They all have felt him up and knew what to expect but seeing it right before them was something else. Ranma once again felt doom as the girls now had hungry looks in their eyes while they blush like crazy. Ranma could only wonder how things ended up like this for him.

!

Author's Notes

1 – I know what you're all thinking with the girls all falling for Ranma. But are any of you really that surprise?

!


End file.
